


Drafts

by twinkminseok



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkminseok/pseuds/twinkminseok
Summary: January 17, 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> January 17, 2017

draft 1: untitled

My heart beats faster than ever and all of a sudden I find it hard to breathe. The mere thought of your presence haunts me like no other. The way you laugh and accidentally stroke my arm before turning away quickly with cheeks stained of red hurts my heart in the most painful of ways. I feel troubled and

draft 2: “Life is Strange”

So strange how time works. The way it coils you up and traps you in the darkness and light. How you lose yourself in everything around you. The soft bliss and the sharp pain both claw at your insides. How every moment is so precious to your heart but dissipates so fast. The realization that all you’ve worked so hard for is pointless. How your love doesn’t change anything. In the end, it all disappears. The delight that comes with life


End file.
